Simpler Times
by Sum41bl1nker
Summary: ***REVIEW*** Prairie Lakes, 1893, Miranda's parents died and she is living with Lizzie. Everyone knows Miranda is a wild child and wants to leave the small town. Will she finially get the nerve and go? What will Lizzie and Gordo do? Bad at summaries..R/R!
1. Signs Of Spring

***** I am not sure if anyone will even like this story, but please review and tell me if I should continue and where you want this story to go, please also read my other Fic " A New Year"… thanks!*** I WILL DEVELOP THE PLOT SOON SO DO NOT SAY IT IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE*****

*****HIT F5 to refresh******

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Prairie__Lakes__, 1893_

            Elizabeth McGuire awoke with the sun pouring into her window. She slowly cracked her eyes open, no wonder it was so bright, she had forgotten to shut her curtains last night. Elizabeth, or Lizzie to her friends, sat up slowly and looked to her left. Miranda was still sleeping. Lizzie felt a sad grin come over her face. Ever since Miranda's parents and brother had died of scarlet fever, when Miranda and Lizzie were 6, Miranda had moved in with them. She was part of their family, Lizzie smiled. She was glad she now had a sister, which was what Miranda was to her. Lizzie knew her mother was ecstatic to have another daughter, even though the events had been tragic.  She pushed her long, crazy, blonde hair out of her eyes. Lizzie rubbed her eyes, pushed back her quilt and swung her bare feet onto the warm, sun soaked wooden floor.  She stood up slowly and pulled her long, white cotton nightgown down; it had gotten badly bunched up in her sleep. She walked to the door of her room and peeked out quietly, she could hear the faint sounds of her mother making breakfast and she could also smell the familiar scent of, apple butter and biscuits. Lizzie shut the door and quickly pulled off her cotton nightgown; she reached into her makeshift closet and pulled out a light pink flower printed cotton dress. She grabbed her hairbrush off of her vanity desk and quickly brushed it through her long unruly hair. The brush was silver with white bristles, it was Lizzie's most valuable possession, and it had been her grandmothers, then her mothers, then her mother past it on to her. She placed the brush back down on her vanity. Lizzie rummaged through her drawers and found a pair of white, long cotton socks, she lifted her plain dress up, which was made by her mother of course, like all of Lizzie's things, and she pulled the socks up her shins. She searched on her knees under her bed and around her room until she found her brown lace up boots, after slipping those on and lacing them up and opened her door, shut it behind her. She looked down the hall where no doubt her little brother Matt was probably sleeping. She tiptoed as quietly as she could to the end of the hall and opened his door slowly, as she was opening it, it creaked loudly. Lizzie winced and waited holding her breathe no sound from inside the room. She slowly crept in and sure enough, Matt was curled in a ball murmuring something, which was incomprehensible to her. She crept to his window and yanked the curtains open. The warn sunlight immediately poured into the room. 

"Mornin sunshine, you knew you would have to get up in about 5 minutes anyway, to help Papa with the chores" Lizzie addressed him smiling, and laughing, as he shot up out of bed.

"Ugh………..so are you trying to say I should thank you?"  He groaned as Lizzie left the room. 

She walked down the stairs, jumping the third to last step, which creaked. Lizzie walked into the kitchen to find her mother putting more wood into their wood burning stove. Lizzie watched her mother wipe her hands on her apron. Lizzie grabbed her apron off the back on the kitchen door and slipped it on, double knotting the back. 

"Good morning, Mother" Lizzie smiled at her mom. She grabbed four plates and set the table.

" Good morning dear, only three today, your father left early to go into town, we needed more feed for Bear" She motioned to their full grown golden retriever, sitting by the door looking confused. Lizzie gave bear a quick kiss on the nose, before she put the fourth plate away. She walked outside to head to their freezer; she looked around and noticed the first signs of spring. The leaves were a perfect shade of green, and the flowers were in full bloom. Lizzie heard the door to the kitchen shut and she turned around

"Morning Miranda, glad you finally got up" Lizzie smiled 

Miranda had her dark brown hair in two braids on the side; no doubt Lizzie mom had braided them. Miranda's hair was getting long, it was almost to the middle of her back, not as long as Lizzie's though, which came down to her butt. Miranda was lucky too, her hair was as straight as straw, unlike Lizzie's wispy, wavy blonde mess. She often got compliments on it, but to her it was just a hassle. 

            They two friends started walking toward the freezer, it was underground, as Lizzie climbed the two steps down and opened the wooden door, she held her breathe. It always smelled awful, she didn't understand why, the freezer kept things fresh, and maybe it was the underground smell? She pulled a pitcher of fresh milk, she knew her father had stashed there this morning. She shut the door behind her, and Lizzie and Miranda walked back towards the house.

"Hi Ma" Miranda addressed her mom when they had gotten into the house. Lizzie was happy Miranda called her mother, her mother too. It had taken a while but finally it had happened

"Ma, is it ok if Miranda and I go into town?" Lizzie asked her mom sweetly.

"I don't see why not" Lizzie's mother told her. 

Just then there was a thud, thud, thud, coming from the steps and Matt emerged. He ran out the door as fast as a bolt of lightning, followed by Bear. 

"He's in a hurry." Miranda noticed.

Lizzie grabbed a biscuit, handed one to Miranda and together they headed to the dirt road, for the 10 minute walk into town.  


	2. The Circus

*** I am not sure if anyone will even like this story, but please review and tell me if I should continue and where you want this story to go, please also read my other Fic " A New Year"… thanks!*** I WILL DEVELOP THE PLOT SOON SO DO NOT SAY IT IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE*** I don't own ANYTHING …don't sue.***

***HIT F5 to refresh****

**DO NOT COPY MY IDEA*** I do not own anything** ***  

________________________________________________________________________

                                               _Prairie____Lakes__, 1893_

Elizabeth McGuire and Miranda Sanchez walked along the dirt path, kicking up a storm of dirt as they went. In about 10 minutes time they reached the outskirts of their town, Prairie Lakes. It was a small town, where everyone new each other, and that was what Lizzie liked about it. She knew where they were headed; neither of the friends had to speak a word. They walked up to the wooden door of the Gordon General Store, Miranda pushed open the door, and Lizzie followed her. She heard the familiar DING, of the bell, which told a member of the Gordon family someone had entered. Someone from behind the counter spoke up.__

"Well, well, what an honor to get graced with the presence of Prairie Lake's most beautiful ladies. I have not seen ya'll since the end of the school year." David, or affectionately called Gordo, addressed them.

"Oh hush up." Miranda scolded him; they both knew he was just teasing them. "Stop lying to Lizzie, you know I'm the prettiest" She joked. 

That caused Lizzie to shove Miranda and she fell into a stack of flour bags. Gordo came out from behind the counter, and approached them. They three had been best friends ever since their families had move to Prairie Lake. They had done everything together growing up. Lizzie noticed Gordo's familiar dark curly hair, was not brushed, he had probably overslept and his father had hurried him out of the house to tend to the store again.

"Over sleep again huh Gordo?" She asked him.

He ruffled his hair, "How'd ya know" 

"When is your father coming in to take over the store?" Lizzie asked.

"Right about now," he motioned out side, to where his father was walking into the store. 

"Morning Gordo, ladies..." Mr. Gordon addressed the three of them. "How was business this morning?"

"Pretty good, the Tudgemans needed a new axle for their wagon, Larry broke it doing some type of experiment or something, and Mr. McGuire bought some feed for Bear, and Lanny stopped in to buy a yo-yo with his birthday money, all in all it was a good few hours" Lizzie listened as Gordo filled his father in on all the details. His dark hair occasionally falling in his eyes, which he quickly brushed back wit ha sweep of his hand. She had felt something different for him, she didn't know, she had always loved him, the way a friend loves a friend, but lately just the littlest things, like the way his eyes lit up when he was them coming, or his hair, had made her realize she had started to grow fond of him. She knew it was ridiculous; he was Gordo, the little boy who pushed her in the mud the first day of school. But as ridiculous as it was, it was true. Mr. McGuire had taken the spot behind the counter, and was talking with Claire's parents who needed to buy some feed. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo walked out into the hot sunlight. They walked down Main Street for a little while. The headed into the little cider shop like place and took their usual seats at the wooden table in the back by the big bay window. 

"Hi you guys, the usual?"  Madison Baker, a green eyed, long golden red haired girl asked them, her mother owned Cider Barrel, the teenage hangout of Prairie Lake. 

"Yea that sounds good" Gordo told her with a smile.  She smiled flirtatiously back.

"Three ciders, with cream, coming right up" She smiled again and with a swish of golden hair was gone.

"I haven't seen Madison in a while; she must have been keeping herself pretty busy this summer huh?" Miranda asked.

"No, she went to stay with her Aunt Helen, and just got back last week" Lizzie informed them

 Gordo scooted close to Miranda, according to Gordo, Miranda and he had kissed at the end of the year.

Miranda was making him sickly happy this made Lizzie want to smack Miranda, which was not a good thing, she wasn't violent, and they were best friends.

Just then Madison came back, set down their three ciders and wiped her hands on her apron. 

"Gordo, I haven't seen you since we all hung out at Lizzie's home" Madison addressed him, pulling up a chair.

"Yea, How was your Aunt's" he asked her.

"Incredibly boring, the woman is practically deceased." Madison giggled. 

"Sorry to interrupt, I will be back; I have to use the room." She pushed her chair back and walked out the back door to the bathroom.

She walked out the door and walked the 10 feet to the wooden rectangle bathroom. She stepped inside and shut the door. Breathe Elizabeth, breathe. Elizabeth felt her face grow warm. She had obviously realized too late that Gordo was the nicest, most handsome and smartest boy in Prairie Lake. Lizzie had noticed Miranda flashing Gordo her biggest brightest smile, she felt her heart sink like a pebble in one of the towns lakes. _Forget about him, __Elizabeth McGuire she told herself.  Miranda is your best friend and she is funny fascinating, brave…….any boy would be crazy about her.  Elizabeth left the bathroom and walked back into the Cider Barrel; Madison was talking and laughing with Gordo and Miranda. Gordo had moved even closer to Miranda. They all occasionally sipped their hot, spiced apple cider while they talked. Gordo had to go back to the store, he left and shortly after him Madison had to go back to work. Lizzie was left alone with Miranda. They got up and began walking the 10 minutes to Lizzie's and Miranda's house. When they got to their home, Lizzie felt the urge to ask her a question._

 "Miranda can I ask you a question... is you and Gordo serious now?" She asked cautiously. "Since you stayed at you grandmothers this summer, I haven't gotten a chance to see you, I missed you a lot." She hugged her friend.

            "Well we did kiss at your house, the last time we all hung out together... I think he is taking it I little more seriously then I am." Miranda told her. "I don't mean to be cruel... he is one of my best friends... but I don't care about him that way"

            "So you aren't serious…" Lizzie asked just to make sure

She laughed a cruel laugh, "You think I'd like someone who's going to stick around this one-horse town and work the general store like his father? Someone who's going to have the same boring old life we have now? He is one of my best friends, so if that what he wants then so be it... but No thank you... it may be good for some girls.. But not me…. Maybe you?" She said in one breathe. Looking skeptically at Lizzie. 

Everyone knew Miranda, was a wild child, she had always wanted to leave Prairie Lakes. She got close to anyone she could, if she thought they could get her out of Prairie Lakes.  Lizzie began filling an empty pail from the well bucket, pausing to drink a cool dipperful of water.

"Well, gee that's pretty big of you..." Lizzie stated sarcastically. "If you must know... And promise not to tell, I actually am kind of fond of him." She told Miranda not looking up from the pail. 

Miranda waved her hand "Oh Elizabeth, I didn't mean to make you feel bad" She said hastily.

"You just think I don't mind it here" Lizzie put the newly filled bucket aside.

"Well you don't mind it do you?" Miranda said, handing over another empty pail. Lizzie set to work on filling this one too. "You love Prairie Lakes." Miranda informed her.

"Lots of things here are fun…" She commented.

Lizzie finished filling the second pail, dropped the dipper into the well bucker, and lowered the bucket back into the depths of the well. She heard the bucket splash into the water way down in the ground.

"In Prairie Lakes we have nothing fun to do. But you know that in New York City and San Francisco they have horseless carriages and buildings that stretch way up into the sky, and there are always a million things to do…a million adventures, new people every day? Not to mention if I lived there I would have running water in my home. They're up to the moment on everything" Miranda told her. Damn, if she hated Prairie Lakes so much why she didn't just do what she was saying, and leave, Lizzie didn't want her friend to leave... but she wished she would stop complaining. Miranda and Lizzie were the best of friends as close as they came, they told each other everything... except Lizzie didn't tell Miranda the fear she had... the fear that one day she would wake up and her best friend would be gone.

"I wager it isn't half as beautiful in New York." Lizzie commented.

Lizzie's family's lake sparkled blue against the backdrop of lush green trees. Soon some of the trees would be a blaze of red and yellow and orange, their colors set off by the deep forest green of the pines, which would keep their coats against the heavy winter snows. Sometime Lizzie thought that Minnesota must be the most beautiful place in the world. She couldn't imagine a city such as New York, where instead of trees the landscape was made up of granite and brick. Lizzie picked up one of the buckets and Miranda picked up the other one.  Miranda shrugged, causing some water to spill from her pail.

"And the circus is coming soon..." Lizzie informed her. "Everyone knows how much _you love the circus." _

It was the magic word. Miranda's face lit up like a crackling fire on a cold night. 

"I know! The other day I spent nearly a half-hour just standing in front of the circus posters and staring at them. People in town must have thought it was awfully odd. But for me those posters are like doors opening onto exciting new adventures. I can't wait to go this year."

"Just make sure you just go and don't try to leave with them again" Lizzie joked. And Miranda smiled, and her eyes sparkled. Lizzie smiled. Her friend might have dreams of big-city life, but when the circus was in town, Lizzie knew there was nowhere else in the world Miranda would rather be.

"I wonder what new acts they are going to have this year." Miranda went on "Remember the Pirelli Brothers and their fabulous hand-to-hand balancing act? And that clown you thought was so mean when we were little!"

Lizzie giggled. "I loved it last year when he pretended to be an old man from the audience who wanted to try to ride bareback." 

She listened to Miranda go over the previous year's show. From the first clown skit to the grand finale, Miranda knew the entire spectacle by heart. Lizzie smiled. It was good to see her best friend so genuinely enthusiastic. And if Miranda harbored any teeny tiny secret feelings for Gordo, Lizzie was certain they would vanish with the first blast of the circus train's whistle as the troupe rolled into town…..Lizzie was excited, the circus always brought even more fun to Prairie Lakes. If Miranda couldn't see it was a great place to live, Lizzie would just have to prove it to her.


	3. It's Here

***** I am not sure if anyone will even like this story, but please review and tell me if I should continue and where you want this story to go, please also read my other Fic " A New Year"… thanks!*** I WILL DEVELOP THE PLOT SOON SO DO NOT SAY IT IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE*** I don't own ANYTHING …don't sue.*****

*****HIT F5 to refresh******

****DO NOT COPY MY IDEA*** I do not own anything** ***  **

**** I changed a whole lot of things about the story... I recommend you go back and read it over to see the changes... sorry*****

**________________________________________________________________________**

                                               _Prairie____Lakes__, 1893_

"Elizabeth dear, isn't it Miranda's turn to help put up the peaches" her mother asked

She dropped a peach into boiling water for a few second, then fished it out and removed the skin. Miranda was like her sister... ever since Miranda had moved in with them after her parent's death.

            "You've been doing her chores all week" Her mother commented again.

Elizabeth cut the skinned peach into slices, discarding the pit and dropping the rest of it into a glass jars. 

            "It's alright, Mama. We made an agreement. Miranda will do all my chores for a week when it gets to cold and snowy to go riding."

Her mother raised and eyebrow. 

            " As long as you don't end up doing everything for both of you," she said " Somehow I seem to remember that last year we both ended up doing all the vegetables and fruit, and she didn't lift a hand" Her mother chuckled, Lizzie knew, her mother thought of Miranda as her daughter too

            Lizzie laughed. "And Miranda went to work on the fruit, when it was time to eat it" Lizzie had been furious. She'd vowed not to let Miranda get away with it again. But Miranda had been so happy recently that when she had begged and cajoled and promised by the tail of her favorite horse that she really would, only please, please could she trade a week now for a week later, Lizzie just couldn't find the heart to turn down her best friend. Her mother poured a bit of sugar syrup into each of the jars of peaches. 

            "Miranda might do well to thank Gordo for your big-hearted mood" Her mother commented avoiding Lizzie's eyes.

            "Mother! Have you been listening to our conversations!" Lizzie laughed. Since the month had passed Gordo and her had gotten a lot closer, faster. Lizzie busied her self closing up all the jars.

            "You may not believe it, but I was sixteen years old once myself," Her mother went on. She had a glazed expression on her face. She seemed to catch Elizabeth looking at her. She gave her head a hard shake and laughed.

            "But boys or no boys, we have work to do." Her mother told her.

She put the jars to soak in a bath of boiling water. Lizzie helped her. Later as they cooled the jars made a familiar pop, pop, pop as the airtight seal was formed. Now the fruit would stay good for the entire long, cold winter ahead. Lizzie had a feeling that it was going to seem a lot less long and a lot less cold now that Gordo was coming to call.

            Miranda rode across the grassy plain. The wind rushed past her. The sound of her heart beat in her ears with the sound of her horse's hooves. Blue sky and green grass dances crazily as Miranda posted up and down, bouncing rhythmically against her horse's flank. 

            "Good, Wind Catcher, good boy" she coaxed the horse.

She rode out where the plain was cut by a wooded glade, and then gently tugged on the reins, steering Wind Catcher around and riding back to where she had begun. She heard a faint sound of a train... Wind Catcher's ears perked up. The circus. 

            "Go Wind Catcher, go" She nudged her horse and flew over the grassy plain. In about 20 minutes she had put Wind Catcher back in the McGuire's stable and coaxed Lizzie and Gordo, who happened to be over at the house, to go into town with her. She ran ahead of Lizzie and Gordo, who were holding hands walking extremely slow.

            "Here it comes!" She announced.

She cold hear a distant clop, clip, and clop then a faint call of trumpet. She stepped into the middle of the street to get a better view.

            "Miranda!"  Lizzie yelled at her, tugging her skirt. "Don't stand in the middle of the street, for heaven's sake. You might get trampled by the horses!"

            "More likely she'll end up leading the parade" Gordo said with a laugh.

Miranda stepped back into the row of town's people lining the street, many in their Sunday best. It was a big occasion when the circus train rolled into Prairie Lakes and the performers put on a parade to greet the town's people. Miranda and Lizzie wore new leg-of-mutton-sleeved dresses that they had sewn themselves. Actually, if Miranda thought about it Lizzie had sewn half of hers too. Miranda's dress was a deep brick red which made her brown eyes glow and her dark hair shine.  Lizzie's was a lighter blue, setting off her deep blue eyes and her long blonde hair. The crowd buzzed excitedly as four ladies on horseback trotted into view, trumpets to their lips. Their feathered costumes and plumed hats danced to the horses' movements. Behind them came a band of musicians in smart green uniforms trimmed with silver braid. They played from their perch on a bandwagon pulled by a row upon row of horses.

            _Two, four, six… Miranda counted the horses, the numbers in her head taking on a rhythm of the brassy music. Cymbals punctuated the trumpet calls, throwing glints of sunlight into the crowd. A huge bass drum marked time._

            "There are at least twenty horses..." Miranda shouted to her friends, over the music.

Following the musicians, two rows of elephants held one another trunk to tail. Around the huge beasts skirted a tiny clown, his hand above his eyes, looking up, up, up, as if he couldn't see high enough to take in the enormousness of all the elephants at once. Then came the lions and tigers in their cages. As the lion's cage rumbled past Miranda, one of the lions pressed close to the bars and let out a ferocious roar. Miranda noticed Lizzie jump toward Gordo and grab his arm. Gordo gave Lizzie's arm a squeeze and laughed loudly. Miranda laughed too as the snake wagon passed. She looked at Lizzie and Gordo, and slowly crept off, following the circus.

            Lizzie laughed along with Gordo as the snake wagon passed. For the most of the crown, jus the picture painted on the side of the monstrous, scaly reptile was enough to draw loud oohs and ahhs. But the snake wagon reminded Lizzie of her imaginary picture of the lady snake charmer standing up at the front of the school, putting fear into Larry Tudgeman. It had been a running joke of Lizzie and Miranda's for many years now, since back in the days when the circus had come to town packed into horse-drawn coaches. Lizzie leaned past Gordo to give Miranda a tap on the arm and share their joke. But Miranda wasn't standing there anymore. Lizzie slowly rotated a full circle. She didn't see her friend anywhere. _Oh, well, she thought, going back to watching the parade. __That seems to be a circus tradition, __too. As soon as the circus rolled into town, Miranda wandered off after it. By now, Lizzie knew not to worry. When the circus train whistled out of town, Lizzie had a feeling Miranda would come home looking like the world was about to end. She knew she would have to deal with weeks that Miranda would be moping around the house and sighing loudly at the supper table. But little, by little the spark in her friend's eyes would return. Miranda would start making deals at school for the contents of her dinner bucker, somehow convincing Ethan Craft to trade her piece of chicken and a large slice of his mother's blueberry cobbler for an apple. She would start flirting with all the boy again. Everything would return to normal. And then... the same think would happen again... next year._


	4. Girl versus Boy

***** I am not sure if anyone will even like this story, but please review and tell me if I should continue and where you want this story to go, please also read my other Fic " A New Year"… thanks!*** I WILL DEVELOP THE PLOT SOON SO DO NOT SAY IT IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE*** I don't own ANYTHING …don't sue.*****

*****HIT F5 to refresh******

****DO NOT COPY MY IDEA*** I do not own anything** ***  **

**** I changed a whole lot of things about the story... I recommend you go back and read it over to see the changes... sorry*****

**________________________________________________________________________**

                                               _Prairie____Lakes__, 1893_

            "How long do we lose you for this time?" Jo McGuire asked Miranda. She brought a plate of fried potatoes and sausage to the table

            "This year the circus is in town for three days," Miranda told them. "Yesterday being the first." She bolted down a biscuit and gravy and managed a few quick forkfuls of potatoes, just to satisfy her mother. Her mother, Mrs. McGuire, had been her mother since she was 6, she missed her parents at times, but could sometimes not even remember what they looked like, and especially her brother, she couldn't even picture his face. She really did consider Mrs. McGuire her mother; after all she had basically raised her.

            "Might I be excused now?" She asked

            "Child, you'd think the circus couldn't start without you," her father said. Yes her father, Mr. McGuire, he had raised her too. He had already milked the cows and done a morning's work, turning the soil of the newly harvested fields. He was eating his second helping of breakfast.

            "Papa, it's only a few days a year," Miranda said. "Pretty please let me go" She showered him with her brightest smile. It never failed.

            "All right, Miranda, but be home before night fall," He said.

            "And don't forget your hat." Her mother added.

            "OK. Bye!" Miranda said. She kisses Lizzie on the cheek. "Look for me at the show"

            "I will" Lizzie smiled.

Miranda stuffed her hat on her head and was out the door. She took a few steps down the front path, going just far enough so she could look into the kitchen window. Her parents and Lizzie were sitting at the table. No one was looking out at her. Quickly, she doubled back around the house and slipped into the woodshed. She breathed in the smell of logs and mildew as she wedged her arm behind a stack of logs and pulled out a pair of men's trousers. Then she dislodged a shirt, a jacket, and a cap, all smelling on the wood in the shed. The trousers were and old pair of her father's that Miranda had shrunk as best she could by repeatedly bathing them in boiling water. She had had to feign illness when the rest of the family went to a barn dance to manage the time alone at home. The trousers were still way too large for her, she had also helped herself to one of her father's old belts- one she convince herself she hardly ever saw him wearing anymore. The other items she had been acquired slyly, one by one. Miranda knew Lizzie would be horrified if she knew why Gordo had never recovered his cap after forgetting it at the house one day. The jacket, the biggest and most difficult article to come by, had once belonged to Ethan Craft. Miranda had convinced Ethan that she desperately wanted something warm to wrap around herself to remind her of him. It had cost her a kiss behind the school, too. The shirt had been the most daring acquisition- and the sneakiest; Miranda even felt a trifle guilty about it. One day she had offered to help Kate Sanders bring a kettle of her special soup over to Harry Hamilton when he was sick. Miranda wasn't sure if Kate really loved the idea of letting hr help, but that kettle was awfully heavy, and Kate was too weak to turn down Miranda's offer. Miranda had borrowed Harry's shirt right off the line while it was drying- almost right under Kate's pretty nose. She told herself she would return the shirt one day but it was getting rather worn after its second circus season. Miranda shed her own clothes and made a pile in the farthest, dimmest corner of the wood shed. She climbed into the large trousers, tucking in the shirt and securing everything with the belt.  She had punched an extra hole in it with an ice pick. It wasn't the neatest package, but she could cover some of it up with the jacket. She hoped no one would look too hard at her boots. Not even she could manage to get her hands on a pair of boys' shoes- especially ones that were small enough for her. Finally Miranda tucked her long brown braid under Gordo's cap. She peeked out of the woodshed to make sure the coast was clear. Now she was ready- ready to give the elephants water in return for a free admission pass, or sneak under a tent like some of the boys did, or otherwise get to see every possible bit of the greatest show on earth.


	5. Miranda's Gone

***** I am not sure if anyone will even like this story, but please review and tell me if I should continue and where you want this story to go, please also read my other Fic " A New Year"… thanks!*** I WILL DEVELOP THE PLOT SOON SO DO NOT SAY IT IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE*** I don't own ANYTHING …don't sue.*****

*****HIT F5 to refresh******

****DO NOT COPY MY IDEA*** I do not own anything** ***  **

**** I changed a whole lot of things about the story... I recommend you go back and read it over to see the changes... sorry*****

**________________________________________________________________________**

                                               _Prairie____Lakes__, 1893_

            "Lizzie! Lizzie, the most amazing, incredible, marvelous thing happened to me today," Miranda said

            Lizzie looked up from the book she was reading under a tree. Her father said it was to cold to be reading outside, but Lizzie was bundled up in heavy woolen clothing and thick gloves that she had to remove each time she wanted to turn a page. This was her favorite spot. It was so peaceful by the lake, the first few fallen leaves floating on the water, a light, crisp breeze blowing through the trees. Old Abraham, one of the farm hands who helped her father, had come by earlier, smiling his missing-tooth smile, to say that if he could read, he would surely do it in a beautiful spot like this. Lizzie knew Abe had been a slave, and that he'd gained his freedom after the Civil War, right around the time her mother came to American. When Abe was a boy, no one had thought he was important enough to teach him to read.

            "Perhaps you'd like me to teach you" Lizzie had volunteered shyly. It wasn't the first time the thought had occurred to her. It had warmed Lizzie to see Abe's lined face light up like a child's as he nodded him head eagerly.

"Would you Miss Elizabeth? Would you really?" He had asked her excitedly.

            "Of course!" Lizzie had said. She couldn't imagine not being able to sit quietly with a book. It was one of the most pleasurable things she could think of. She had told him they would have their first lesson the following day.

            Now she put down her book as Miranda plopped down under the tree with her. She noticed her sister smelled vaguely of wood and must.

            "Did they put you to work chopping wood at the circus, Miranda?"

Miranda's brow furrowed, 

            "Chopping wood? Why would you think-oh? No. No, of course not.  That hardly falls under the category of amazing, incredible, and marvelous does It.?" Miranda went right on to the second question without waiting for an answer to the first. "So, don't you want to know what happened?"

            "Hmm, amazing, incredible, and marvelous" Said Lizzie. "It sounds like you spend a day at the circus. Just like yesterday and the day before."

            "Well yes, of course I did." There was a note of impatience in Miranda's voice. "But something different happened today."

            "OK. What?" Lizzie asked. She could see that Miranda couldn't stand to hold back her news a second longer.

            "I met the new bareback rider, Suzanne Silver." Miranda burst.

            "Really? The one with the long curly hair?" Lizzie asked. "She was awfully good, wasn't she?  Every time she jumped through one of those dangling hoops, I held my breath for fear she might not land back on the horse again. So you met her. Did you actually talk to her too?"

Miranda nodded excitedly, "And that's not all. Lizzie, this is the most fantastic. You won't believe it. I got to ride for her. Suzanne watched me walk bareback, the way I have been practicing. And guess what? She says I have talent. She says I could learn to ride the way she does. She really said that!" Miranda's eyes were sparkling like stars.

            "Miranda, that's wonderful," Lizzie exclaimed "Imagine it, my best friend, riding for a circus star." 

            "Imagine it, you best friend _being a circus star," Miranda said. "Oh, Lizzie, I think it might be possible- the biggest dream in my whole life comes true."_

            Rain beat on the rood. Lizzie turned over on her straw mattress. She opened one eye. Slowly, sleepily, the wooden ceiling beams came into view. Weak gray light filtered in through the bedroom window. _Poor Miranda, Lizzie thought__. What nasty weather on a day she will already be so sad.  The circus had pulled out of town that morning. Lizzie dimly remembered the trains whistle punctuating her dreams. She turned her head to see if Miranda was awake. She was on her side of the bed. Lizzie pushed off the evening-star-pattern quilt she had spent all summer sewing and sat up. Miranda had probably been awakened by the circus train whistle also and been to upset to go back to sleep. Lizzie slid into her slipper and wooly robe. She would try to cheer her up. She looked for Miranda on the parlor sofa, and then in the kitchen. She was about to go peek her head out the front door when a leaf of paper on the kitchen table caught her eye.  It was covered in Miranda's bold hand, the black ink splotchy, as if she had been in a hurry._

            _Dearest Elizabeth, Mama, Papa, and Matt, it read. __Please do not be unhappy. I have joined up with the circus as a bareback rider._

            Lizzie's cry echoed through the house. The note fluttered to the ground before she even finished reading it.


	6. What To Do Now?

***** I am not sure if anyone will even like this story, but please review and tell me if I should continue and where you want this story to go, please also read my other Fic " A New Year"… thanks!*** I WILL DEVELOP THE PLOT SOON SO DO NOT SAY IT IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE*** I don't own ANYTHING …don't sue.*****

*****HIT F5 to refresh******

****DO NOT COPY MY IDEA*** I do not own anything** ***  **

**** I changed a whole lot of things about the story... I recommend you go back and read it over to see the changes... sorry*****

**________________________________________________________________________**

                                               _Prairie____Lakes__, 1893_

            "Gone!" Lizzie's mother wept. Her eyes were red. Her nose was raw. Lizzie knew she must look the same way.

            "There, there Josephine, it was bound to happen sooner or later," Lizzie's father addressed her mother. "Children grow to adulthood and move on to their own lives." Hi voice trembled as he spoke. Lizzie knew, even though Miranda was not there biological daughter they loved her just as much as Lizzie and Matt.

            "Adulthood?" Mrs. McGuire shook her head over and over again. "Miranda is only sixteen!"

            "At sixteen, my darling, you made a long ocean voyage all by yourself, did you not?" Mr. McGuire reminded her.

            She nodded, but her tears continued to flow faster than her husband could wipe them away.

            "Perhaps I did," She managed between sobs. "But I had no choice, Miranda- well this is my entire fault. I saw her sneaking off each day in her boy's costume. I knew she had a wild streak. Why did I not stop her?"

            Elizabeth swallowed back her own tears. "Mama, Miranda must be so happy right now. You know, yesterday she told me this was what most in the whole world, that joining up with the circus was her most precious dream."

            Lizzie knew the truth of her words. She tried to feel like she was sharing Miranda's joy. But all she really felt was that she and Miranda might never share anything again. Never plait each other's hair in the morning. Never fight over a favorite dress. Never stick up for each other against Ethan Craft. Never pick apples together at the fall harvest. Never tell each other there their biggest secrets in the middle of the night. Her sister, her best friend, the closest person in the world to her was gone. 

            _I'll miss you, Miranda had written. __Take care of Wind Catcher, ride him for me everyday. He is a great horse._

            How could Miranda have done this? Lizzie couldn't keep her self from wondering. Worse, how could she have done this to her parents? After all they had done for her. Just as she had tried to feel joy a moment earlier, now Lizzie tried to get angry. Anything was better than this hollow ache, as if something inside of her was missing, some part of her that she'd never been without. No that she could remember. She ran her fingers over her sister's note, the writing streaked by tears. Lizzie just couldn't be angry at Miranda for following her dream. But she didn't know how she could bear to live her life without her.

            "I win," Lizzie said, without much enthusiasm. She laid out her cards, a seven, eight, nine, ten, and jack. The jack, sword in hand, was perched on a horse. Lizzie hated drawing this card. It reminded her to much of Miranda. She had been gone for four long months now. The winter seemed to be stretching on endlessly.

            "Goodness," her father said. "I don't know what your secret is, but you just can't be beat."

Elizabeth could tell he was trying hard to be cheery. But it felt as if they had repeated this exact scene night after night, a million and one times in a row. Lizzie yawned. Maybe Miranda was right about Prairie Lakes. Of course, it had never been boring when she was around.     

            Somehow, even in the dead of winter, Miranda had managed to keep things lively. Right now, if she were still here, they might be out for any icy nighttime snowball fight. It would last until their fingers and toes were frozen. Then they'd stomp into the kitchen and rub their hands and feet until they came back to life.  Miranda would grimace and make all kinds of noises, as if her feet were frozen ten times worse then Lizzie's. Over steaming hot cocoa, they'd plan to sneak something really awful into Larry Tudgemans dinner bucket- a frozen worm, perhaps. They'd talk about the skating party coming up this weekend, and even if they played cards afterward, somehow it would wind up being exciting. Things just seemed to turn out that way when Miranda was there.

            Of course, Gordo would be taking Lizzie to the skating party, but of course there would be no one to get ready with, no one to style her long blonde hair, no one to talk to after it was all over. Who would she tell about Kate Sanders new skating outfit, or how Ethan Craft had skated after two girls all afternoon, or how Larry Tudgeman had gotten to close to a patch of thin ice?

            Lizzie sighed. Her mother put down her own cards and patted her arm. "Yes, dear, we miss her, too. It hurts, I know."

            Lizzie swallowed hard and thought about what old Abraham had said to her earlier that week. He had been looking for herm the beginning reader she's lent him in his hand, to ask her what a word meant. He had found her in the barn burying herself in hay the way she and Miranda used to do when they were little. Lizzie had been horribly embarrassed. There she was, her dress covered with straw, her hat slipping down over one ear, behaving like a child.

            But Abraham understood, "I remember how you and Miss Miranda used to love that game when you were children," he said. He didn't seem to think there was a thing wrong with forgetting to be ladylike for a few moments. 

            "Did I ever tell you about how it felt the day I got my freedom, Miss Elizabeth?"

            Lizzie shook her head.

"It was scary. About the scariest thing that ever happened to me, suddenly not knowing what the next ay was going to be like, but then I got to thinking about how it used to be like. When I was a slave my day was either bad or worse. You see what I'm saying, Miss Elizabeth? Getting my freedom was like getting a future. For the first time in my life, the next day could be different from the one before it."

            Lizzie had nodded slowly. "I think I understand"

"Well maybe this is Miss Miranda's time for freedom," Abe had said. "A chance for tomorrow to be different from today. Everybody who wants that chance should have it."

            Lizzie knew Abraham was right. She was sure Miranda was happy with her new freedom. And she was grateful for Abe's kindness and understanding.

            Everybody had been so nice to her since Miranda had left. Claire Miller had invited her over to bake butter cookies. Ethan and Larry had come calling on the whole family one evening. And of course Gordo had been wonderful. He had showered her Elizabeth with fall flowers as long as they'd been in bloom, and then brought her fiery bouquets of autumn leaves. In the winter he had switched to armfuls of freshly cut pine boughs and branches of red-berried holly.

            But not even Lizzie's growing love for Gordo could fill the emptiness inside of her.


	7. Wind Catcher

***** I am not sure if anyone will even like this story, but please review and tell me if I should continue and where you want this story to go, please also read my other Fic " A New Year"… thanks!*** I WILL DEVELOP THE PLOT SOON SO DO NOT SAY IT IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE*** I don't own ANYTHING …don't sue.*****

*****HIT F5 to refresh******

****DO NOT COPY MY IDEA*** I do not own anything** ***  **

**** I changed a whole lot of things about the story... I recommend you go back and read it over to see the changes... sorry*****

**________________________________________________________________________**

                                               _Prairie____Lakes__, 1893_

Lizzie walked outside, her boots crunching on the fresh snow. She took a deep breathe and she could smell pine and Minnesota winter. Elizabeth sighed to herself.

            "I hate being so lonely" She brushed her long wispy blonde hair out of her eyes and continued her track to the stables. As Miranda requested, she was going to try to ride Wind Catcher. She tried not to feel resentful at Miranda; she tried to think of her happiness. She had gone off to seek adventure, and now she has her chance. I wonder what she would be doing, if she were here at this moment. She knew the answer to that. She would be out riding Wind Catcher, even in the snow. Lizzie would have tried to tell her to wait for the thaw, but Miranda doesn't like to wait. 

            Lizzie thought about all the peaches she'd put up, all the tomatoes and peas and berries, so that Miranda could ride before it got to cold. Miranda had probably never intended on doing her share of the chores anyway. Lizzie couldn't wait until the circus rolled into town next year. She would haul her off the train and put her straight in the kitchen. She laughed to herself as she walked into the stable and greeted Wind Catcher.

            Lizzie couldn't believe she was doing this. She had been on a horse before, of course, her family owned 3 of them. But always with a saddle and on a traveled road, never, never in an open field blanketed with snow. 

            "You can do this Lizzie" She consoled herself. In the chilly afternoon, her words came out in puffs of steam. She patted Win Catcher's charcoal-gray neck. She gave the horse a gentle nudge and they set off across the field at a walk. The snow squeaked under the horse's hooves. The field sparkled. Lizzie rocked gently with Wind Catcher's stride. She tapped the horse with her boot again and went into a trot. Lizzie felt smoke signal pick up speed. She swiveled one foot under her and stretched the other leg out to the side for balance. Up, down, up, down. She posted with Wind catcher's movement. Her hair flying in the wind. It was a great feeling. Excellent, Lizzie she rewarded herself. Elizabeth saw the snow-dusted trees surrounding the fields begin to dance as she rode. She breathes in the icy, crisp afternoon air and felt her body fall into Wind Catcher's rhythm, as she had watched Miranda do many times before.

            Here she was, the timid of the two, riding through a snowy field. Bareback. Not long before, Lizzie would never have believed it. Not long before Lizzie would have let Miranda be daring enough for the both of them.  But with Miranda so far, Elizabeth was going to have to be a little more adventurous on her own. She knew Wind Catcher's gentle trop wouldn't have been as slow and tame for Miranda. But she was proud of herself nonetheless.

            Up, down, up, down. Lizzie felt the caress of cold hair on her face, the power of Wind Catcher's hooves lifting through the snow, the pure, crisp, quietness of winter. Her happy laugher rode the wind. She wished Miranda could see her now…


	8. Abraham's Sick

***** I am not sure if anyone will even like this story, but please review and tell me if I should continue and where you want this story to go, please also read my other Fic " A New Year"… thanks!*** I WILL DEVELOP THE PLOT SOON SO DO NOT SAY IT IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE*** I don't own ANYTHING …don't sue.*****

*****HIT F5 to refresh******

****DO NOT COPY MY IDEA*** I do not own anything** ***  **

**** I changed a whole lot of things about the story... I recommend you go back and read it over to see the changes... sorry*****

**________________________________________________________________________**

                                               _Prairie____Lakes__, 1893_

"You miss her dreadfully, don't you? You know, I do too, she was also my best friend." Gordo said.

            "Does it still show?" Lizzie asked, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the lulling, rocking motion of the porch swing. A hint of sweet warmth rode the fresh breeze toward spring. It was a perfect afternoon. Except that there would be no one to tell about it when it was over.

            "It's just sometime you have a faraway expression on your face," Gordo said. "I worry that I can't make you happy" 

            Lizzie's eyes flew open, "Oh Gordo! Don't say that!" She studied his handsome face, and held him in her gaze. Even after all the time they had spent together over the past eight months, she felt her heart pick up speed. "I don't know what I would have done without you this winter. You cheered me up when I was sad, and made me laugh when I started crying."

            "But it's not enough." Gordo said "Nothing besides Miranda's return would be enough."

            Lizzie let out a quiet sigh. "Gordo you have to understand. For most of my life it had been Lizzie and Miranda, Miranda and Lizzie, the girls, the sisters, now it's just me. Alone. Elizabeth. It has such a different sound, such a different rhythm. It's as if someone had changed the tune of an old, familiar, song, and I don't know how to sing it anymore."

            Gordo listened attentively and have the swing a gentle push with his toe.

            "Sometimes I think of going and finding her. Telling her she had to come home. Not just for me, but for you, Mama, Papa, Matt and everyone else that misses her and loves her. Mama is so sad without Miranda. But I must remember that Miranda lives by her own rules, I can't tell her what she must or mustn't do."

            They sat swinging quietly for a few moments, listening to the songs of the first birds that had returned north after the winter. Then Lizzie continued. "You know sometimes I find myself doing things just a teeny bit more the way Miranda might have. Maybe just to feel that she's still around.

            Tim nodded. "Like your visits with Wind Catcher" Tom continued. 

            "Yes, that and other things," Lizzie replied.

            "Other things." Lizzie was Tom's serious expression melting into laughter. "You mean like the time you sabotaged Larry's dinner bucket?"

            Lizzie blushed furiously. "Gordo! How did you know about that one? I didn't tell a soul!" She hadn't been quite brave enough to go hunting for frozen worms, and even if she had found one, she knew she would have never been able to pick it up. Instead, Lizzie had settled for a smelly, moldy, hunk of cheese. She had slipped it into Larry's dinner bucket when she thought no one was watching.

            "I know because I saw you do it," Gordo said. "You might have thought no one was looking that day at school, but you don't realize that there is one boy in that classroom who can't take his eyes off of you." 

            Lizzie felt her face coloring. "Oh, Gordo!"

            "It was a very daring this to do, Lizzie" He chuckled.

            "Why didn't you say something to be about it?" Lizzie asked him.

            "Well, I thought it might have something to do with your sister," Gordo said seriously. "A time for you to be with her, even though she wasn't actually there. Does that sound strange?"

            "No." Lizzie shook her head. "In fact you're quite right." Gordo understood her so well. She shifter ever so slightly closer to him. He swing moved in response.

            "And that, that's perhaps Miranda's influence, also," Gordo said lightly.

            "What do you mean? What's her influence?"  Lizzie asked.

            "Perhaps, you're a bit; well, bolder than you once were." Gordo suggested. "Remember the hay ride."

Lizzie thought her face must have been turning the color of the town's new steam-pump fire engine.

            "Gordo," She said her voice a whisper of embarrassment. "After the hay ride, I waited and waited. I started to think you might never kiss me. Finally, well, finally, I…"

            "Yes and I'm glad you did," Gordo said softly. "I must remember to thank Miranda, when the circus comes to town"

This time he didn't make Lizzie wait. All thought of Miranda were momentarily swept away as Gordo's lips met hers.

            Lizzie watched Dr. Miller climb out of his buggy and tether his horses to a fence post in front of the Gordon's house. His face looked grim as he hurried up the walk. It could not be pleasant news. Lizzie steeled herself as she opened the door to greet him,

            "Hello, Dr Miller."

            "Miss Elizabeth." The doctor wasted no time getting to the point. "It Abraham Fuller, he is very sick."

Lizzie felt her chest grow tight. It was a sensation she had often had right after Miranda had left." Abe? Oh, no, Doctor. Is he-what's wrong with him?"

Dr. Miller shook his head. "He is very, very old. I could give you one fancy diagnosis or anything, but I think the truth is, that is it's his time to leave us."

Lizzie knew she shouldn't be surprised, but she felt numb at the news.  She stood frozen in the doorway, her mind filled with the picture of the old man, who had recently become her friend. Then she realize with a start , that she hadn't even invited the doctor in.

            "I'm sorry, Dr. Good. You must think I left my manners in the other room. Why don't you come in? I can make you a cup of fruit tea."

The doctor shook his head again. "No, I must go right back and attend to Abraham. But I have to tell you something. He had been asking for you….and your sister…." 


	9. Lizzie's Choice

***** I am not sure if anyone will even like this story, but please review and tell me if I should continue and where you want this story to go, please also read my other Fic " A New Year"… thanks!*** I WILL DEVELOP THE PLOT SOON SO DO NOT SAY IT IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE*** I don't own ANYTHING …don't sue.*****

*****HIT F5 to refresh******

****DO NOT COPY MY IDEA*** I do not own anything** ***  **

**** I changed a whole lot of things about the story... I recommend you go back and read it over to see the changes... sorry*****

**________________________________________________________________________**

                                               _Prairie____Lakes__, 1893_

            "But, Mama, he is dying! Surely Miranda would want to see him one last time!" Lizzie pleaded. "And his greatest wish is to be able to see her."

Her mother pushed away her half eaten breakfast. "Elizabeth, dear, what will you do? Ride the trains from one destination to another, asking whether the circus had been in town? And not just any circus, by Miranda's troupe? If I thought it would be possible to find her, I would have done it myself six months ago."

            "I know what direction they were headed in," Lizzie said stubbornly. She heard her words come out sounding like Miranda's. Well, fine. She would need every ounce of her friend's stubbornness to convince her parents. "And news of the circus travels so quickly. Surely it wouldn't be so hard to locate her." Her mother and father thought it would be impossible. But she didn't have the bond her and Miranda had to guide them. Lizzie felt certain she could find Miranda, no matter where she was.

            "And what about your train fare?" her father asked.

            "I'll pay you back, Papa, I promise."

            "Really, Elizabeth. This whole idea is so crazy, so unlike you."

            "Mama wouldn't you like to have Miranda home again?" Lizzie asked. "Even for a little while?"

She nodded. "Of course I would. More than anything in the world. But I can't permit you to dart around riding one train after another when you don't even know where you are going. Think how dangerous it might be. And my goodness, having both of you gone…." Her mother shuddered.

            "Mama, you made a long and dangerous voyage when you were my age, too," Lizzie reminded her.

            "The answer is no," her father butted in. "I will not have my daughter going off like a vagabond. Is that clear?"

Lizzie's voice came out quiet and tense. "Yes, Papa." But for the first time in her life, Lizzie was not telling the truth. She hadn't any intention of taking no for an answer. What's more, her father had unwittingly given her an idea.

            The gray, flat light of the cloudy new day was just pushing up over the horizon. Lizzie's heart beat so loudly, she was sure every farmer pulling his horse and wagon could hear it. Including her father.

            Behind a row of scraggly bushes alongside the train tracks, Lizzie tried to make herself as small as possible. The beat of her heart was accompanied by a word that ran through her head over and over. _Vagabond. Vagabond. Vagabond. With shaking hands, Lizzie clutched the bundle that contained a change of clothing, a few precious books to keep her company on her trip, some beef jerky and some fruit and nuts, and the handful of coins that were all her savings in the world, everything wrapped up in her evening star quilt._

            She watched the farmers dragging their milk and cream cans toward the depot. A railroad agent prepared to load them as soon as the train arrived. There was Kate's father and there was Gordo's. And heavens! There was Gordo, helping his father. Lizzie's pulse, fast enough already, took off like a locomotive that was out of control. Gordo! She wanted to call his name, to rush up to him and throw herself into his arms.

            Instead, she willed herself to stay put in the in dignified squat, her skirts brushing the dirt.  Scared and alone, she touched her lips and thought of Gordo's kiss out on the porch swing. Not even he knew her plans; Lizzie hadn't dared tell a sole. 

            Gordo and his father hauled their final milk can onto the platform. Then they helped her father with his. Lizzie could hear laughter exchanged as they walked back to their wagons. She could only imagine how different they would feel when they found her note saying she was gone.

            Shame heated her cheeks. How could she do this? She began to ride from her hiding place. She could still race across the tracks to her father and confess the whole wild scheme. She felt far too frightened to go though with it, anyhow.

            The round, rich whistle of the train filled the air, and Lizzie stopped still. Behind that sound was another one, the metallic chug and clang of the train itself, rolling down the tracks toward the station. Lizzie ducked behind the bushed again, peeking her head up just enough to see the huge black engine, breathing gleaming sparks and charcoal cinder and great clouds of smoke into the air.

            The locomotive squealed to a stop. Lizzie could hear the mild cans being loaded onto it. This was it. It was now or never.  The train cut off her view of the station, but she could picture her father-and Gordo and his father- getting into their wagons. She imagined her mother waking up to find she was gone. Then she thought about Abraham, his sun bruised face so line and motionless against the stark white cover of the straw pillow Dr Good had slipped under his head. She thought about the faint smile that had formed on Old Abe's face when he'd opened his eyes and seen her. He had mouthed her name, barely strong enough to make a sound. _Elizabeth__.  And then he mouthed another name. __Miranda._

_            Lizzie thought about the joy her sister's visit would bring him- if she could find Miranda in time. She thought about what it would be like to have her sister back in Prairie Lakes, back in the bedroom they had shared all their lives, back as one, as a set of two. The girls._

            Lizzie left her hiding place and quickly moved along the length of the train until she found a wooden boxcar with the door partway open. She flung her bundle into the depths of the car. Then she pulled herself up after it.


	10. Miranda's Choice

***** I am not sure if anyone will even like this story, but please review and tell me if I should continue and where you want this story to go, please also read my other Fic " A New Year"… thanks!*** I WILL DEVELOP THE PLOT SOON SO DO NOT SAY IT IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE*** I don't own ANYTHING …don't sue.*****

*****HIT F5 to refresh******

****DO NOT COPY MY IDEA*** I do not own anything** ***  **

**** I changed a whole lot of things about the story... I recommend you go back and read it over to see the changes... sorry*****

**________________________________________________________________________**

                                               _Prairie____Lakes__, 1893_

            Miranda peered into the mirror in the tiny compartment of the circus train that was her home. The door was open, and out in the hall she could hear the chatter and laughter of her circus family as they wound down after the night's show.

            Miranda checked to see if she has removed al her stage makeup. She dabbed at a dark smear under one eye, wiping it away. Suddenly she saw a blonde girl in the mirror. She blinked hard. The second image was still there, just to the side of her own. The blonde girl's heart-shaped face with blue green eyes and silky blonde hair that was in a bun that stuck out from a green bonnet.           

            She whirled around. "Lizzie!"

            Lizzie laughed. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

            Miranda worked her mouth, but no words came out. For once in her life, she found herself speechless. "I don't believe it!" Miranda finally managed. In her six months with the circus she hadn't regretted her decision for a second. But she couldn't help missing Lizzie terribly. Time and time again she'd imagined being with her. Time and time again she'd pictured hugging her in a happy reunion. She flung her arms around her. "Lizzie, I've missed you so!"

            "Me too," Lizzie said." Miranda, it's so wonderful to see you!"

            "Same goes double for me," Miranda said. "Oh, I can't believe it! What are you doing here? How did you get here?" He questions rushed out like a blare of the circus trumpets. "Wait... Lizzie there's something different about you; I almost didn't recognize you, well almost. There's something in your eyes, your expression…" She stepped back and took in the rest of the picture. Lizzie was wearing a long, prim forest-green dress with a small bustle in the back, one which Miranda had seen on her so many times before. The bonnet matches the dress, and Lizzie's hands were covered by a pair of white globes. But the gloves looked a bit worn, and the dress was not as neat and proper around the edges as it should have been. Then she noticed Lizzie's quilt bundled under her arm.

            "Are you going to tell me how you got here, or not?" she demanded.

            "I hopped a boxcar," Lizzie said simply. "Well, several, to be more precise."

            "What?!" Miranda heard her cry of surprise echo own the passageway of the train. "Lizzie, you've never fibbed to be before in your life."

            "And I'm not fibbing now," Lizzie said." In Sioux Falls they told me the circus had moved to Rapid City, and in Rapid City they said you were here. Oh, I'm awfully glad you are, because I had only enough food for another day or so. And that was only because the first train was a milk train, so I was able to have a snack on board."

            Miranda stared at her friends as if she'd grown a second head- and not the fake kind that Terence Two Brain removed after the sideshow was over. "You Lizzie McGuire, stole milk from the milk train?"

            Lizzie looked offended." Stole? No, of course now. I left a few coins by the milk can."

            "Oh Lizzie, it _is the real you!" Miranda laughed as she gave her a big hug. "But I just can't believe you hopped boxcars to find me. Whatever got into you?"_

            "You know, Miranda, I think perhaps you left a few drops of daring behind in our bedroom, and I found them," Lizzie said.

            Miranda put the pieces together. "Don't tell me! You've decided to join the circus, just like I did!"

            "Miranda, I said a _few drops of daring. Just enough to get me here. No I have my schoolwork in Prairie Lakes …and Gordo"_

            "You're blushing," Miranda teased. "How is Gordo, I miss him too."

            "Gordo is still the most wonderful boy…" Lizzie's face turned an even deeper shade of red. "And you, Miranda? Is there someone special you've met in the circus?"

            "Oh, Lizzie almost everyone here is special," Miranda said. "I mean, not just because they are the fattest or the tallest or because they get shot out of a cannon, either. I've made so many wonderful friends- it's like we're one big, wild family, sometimes."

            Lizzie smiled. "It's good to see you so happy, Miranda. But I meant special in the way Gordo is special to me, you know?"

            "To tell you the truth," said Miranda, lowering her voice, "Mario Morelli is awfully handsome and awfully attentive to me. But sometimes I think his brother, Dario, is even better-looking. And when you watch them doing their flying trapeze act and they're so brave and graceful and skillful, well it's impossible to choice between the Morelli brothers."         

            Lizzie giggled. "Miranda, the circus hasn't changed you at all, has it?"

Miranda thought seriously about her question. "Well, I'm happier than I've ever been. I mean, I miss you dreadfully, but now you're here." She added quickly. "I'm getting to see all kinda of new places, and I love everyone here, and the best part of everything is that I get to ride every day and do my act for hundreds and hundreds of people. Oh, Lizzie, I can't wait for you to see me! It's so great you came to visit.

A shadow flitted across Lizzie's face "Well actually Miranda, It's not really a visit. I mean, it is, because I wanted to see you so badly, and I can't wait to meet all your new friends and watch you perform, but-well, there's another reason I came."

Miranda took in Lizzie's expression and heard the dark note in her sister's words. She felt her stomach drop, as if she were falling from her horse. "Oh no! What is it? Matt, Mama, Papa-"

            "They're fine, they all miss you very much, but it's not them. Miranda, its Abraham, he's very sick. He's going to die."

            "Abe?" Miranda pictured him as she had last seen him: strong and tall despite his age, leading Wind catcher across the grassy plain. "Abe…" Miranda repeated his name more softly this time. "But he was supposed to live forever." Her words came out choked, and she felt the sting of tears gathered in the corner of her eyes... Then she felt Lizzie's arms around her.       

            "I'm sorry Miranda. I know how important Abe is to you. He had become my friend, too, now. Maybe it was wrong for me to come at all. You're so happy here, and now I arrive with such sad news…"

Miranda looked up at the familiar face of her sister, her best friend, and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, "No, it wasn't the wrong thing to do, Lizzie. I can't stop Abe from coming to his natural end, nut I'm glad you told me. Tomorrow, after the show, we move on to Montana. Well, the rest of the circus does. But I'll come home with you." It was hard to add the next part. "I'll come home to say goodbye to Abraham."

***Sorry so long since an update... I was out of town this weekend... please review this, if you want more... And please review a new year if you want it to continue*** thanks! ***


	11. Sad Endings

***** I am not sure if anyone will even like this story, but please review and tell me if I should continue and where you want this story to go, please also read my other Fic " A New Year"… thanks!*** I WILL DEVELOP THE PLOT SOON SO DO NOT SAY IT IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE*** I don't own ANYTHING …don't sue.*****

*****HIT F5 to refresh******

****DO NOT COPY MY IDEA*** I do not own anything** ***  **

**** I changed a whole lot of things about the story... I recommend you go back and read it over to see the changes... sorry*****

**________________________________________________________________________**

                                               _Prairie____Lakes__, 1893_

            "Ladies and gentlemen! The most stupendous show this side of the Mississippi- and the other side, too!" the ringmaster announced.  

            Lizzie leaned forward in her ringside seat. She felt as eager as the little children all around her, who were barely able to stay in their seats for all their excitement. The circus band struck up a tune, filling the big tent with music.

            Lizzie caught sight of Geronimo the Clown winding his way through the audience, peering at his ticket stub, checking seat numbers, and looking lost. Then he sat down right in the lap of a finely dressed gentleman looking straight ahead at the circus ring, and waited for the show to begin as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Suddenly he swiveled around, his nose inches away from the man's nose. He jumped up, his painted face contorted in surprise. Next to Lizzie, and angel-faced little girl laughed with delight.

            Geronimo's theatrics were followed by the impressive might and control of the dancing elephants, led by the Greek husband-and-wife team of Taos and Adriane, whom Lizzie had met the night before.

            Then came a drum roll and two young men in sequined costumes bounded into the ring. One was tall, blonde and very handsome. The other was shorter and just as good-looking, with a shock of jet black hair. Their muscles bulged as they grabbed hold of the trapezes that were lowered down to them. Then they rose up, up, up through the air as the trapezes were pulled toward the top of the tent. Mario and Dario, the Morelli brothers, had been thrilled to meet Lizzie, thinking it might be a solution to their big rivalry, until Miranda told them Lizzie had a young man back home. Lizzie was sure Miranda rather liked the way they competed over her.

            Lizzie held her breathe as Dario and Mario flew through the air, their bodies furling and unfurling, sculpting perfectly controlled shapes in space, diving like dolphins and soaring like birds.

            Lizzie felt the magic of the circus racing through her like a locomotive moving at top speed. It seemed more wondrous, more spectacular than ever before. Maybe it was because she had met the performers, and because they were Miranda's friends. Maybe it was because they'd told her so many wonderful circus stories- such as about the time the circus train had derailed and the elephants had pushed the cars back onto the track, or about the days when Magnificent Theo W. had been with them, and how could talk k to the animals. Maybe it was because Lizzie was now old enough to appreciate fully the art and skill behind each show. Maybe it was her train ride, all by herself, all the way from Prairie Lakes, that had given Lizzie a tasted for adventure. She felt a thrill of pride that she had gotten up the courage to find her sister. And a tickle of impatience to see Miranda ride out into the ring.

            A tiny delicate woman named Marie Pierre was the next act, gliding along the high wire in a satiny white dress. She held a matching white parasol for balance as she danced up near the peaked top of the tent.

            As Marie Pierre finished her act, the band went from slow, romantic ballet music in a faster number. Lizzie's pulse picked up too. Miranda was riding into the ring on a golden horse. Lizzie slid to the edge of her seat. This was the moment she had been waiting for.

            Miranda, dressed in a shimmering pink gown waved to the audience, her best smile on her face. That smile had always gotten Miranda exactly what she wanted. Now was no exception. The audience cheered wildly. Miranda drank in the enthusiasm of her fans. She walked her horse around the ring slowly, posting in the half-cross-legged position. Lizzie clapped so hard she could feel her hands stinging.

            The music picked up speed. Miranda tapped her horse and picked up speed too. Gracefully, like a ballerina, she rose to her felt, making even, and little jumps as her horse's back rose and fell. Then she jumped higher. And higher.  It one swift move, she spun in the air, doing an about-face. She rode backward, standing. She spun forward again. Then she headed her horse for a series of hoped suspended from the tent top. The first one hung just about level with the horse's honey-colored ears. As the horse passed under the hoop, Miranda jumped right through it and landed back on her horse. The second ring was higher, and the third still higher.

            After the last hoop, Miranda circled around and headed for the first one again but not before hopping around in a half circle so her back was to it. Lizzie caught her breath. Miranda couldn't even see the hoops how could she possibly-

            The crowd roared as she jumped backward through the first one, the next one, and the next. And then, as she and her horse thundered around the ring, Miranda executed a prefect front flip. Then a back flip. The audience was on its feet, stamping and applauding. Little children laughed with delight and amazement.

            Lizzie felt a surge of pride. No matter how much she missed Miranda, it was clear that she was where she belonged.

            "I'll tell you a secret," Miranda said. She and Lizzie stood in the ring, the final bow over, the audience gone. "That last back flip is easier than the front flip I do before that."

            "It is?" Lizzie asked.

            "Sure. With the back flip, halfway around you can see the horse's back, where you're going to land. With the front flit you can't. You have to do it all by feel. I do the back flip second because it looks harder, more impressive." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sugar cube. Goldilocks nudged her warm and wet nose into Miranda's palm as she licked up the cube.

            "And that trick Geronimo did with the table cloth," Lizzie said. "When he pulled it out from under that huge stack of dished, and then he asked the man from the audience to do it, and the dished went all over the floor, and then he set them up again and asked that girl to do it, and she did. How did that work?

            "East. One edge of the table clothe has a hem; it's not smooth, so it's impossible to pull it out from under the dished without upsetting them. The other edge is smooth. Makes the trick easy. It all depends on how Geronimo sets up the tablecloth."

            Lizzie laughed. "Even finding out the secrets doesn't make the show any less wonderful. I think I'm starting to understand the spell this place has over you." She stroked Goldilocks mane. "Could I ride her around the ring? Just to pretend there's a crowd, and to imagine what it must be like for you. Would that be alright?"

            Miranda saw that expression in her sister's eyes again. "Lizzie, you surprise me. I thought you didn't even like riding. But if you really want to…"

            Lizzie nodded. "I do"

            "Well all right, then," Miranda said warily. She helped Lizzie onto Goldilocks. "Now, just swing one leg under you and keep the other one out for balance. And don't be scared."

            Lizzie made a motion so graceful it caught Miranda by surprise. But she was even more astounded when Lizzie reached down, took the riding crop right out of her hand, and touched Goldilocks flank lightly.

            "Lizzie, what are you doing?" Alarm rang in Miranda's voice.

            Goldilocks took off around the ring. Miranda expected to see utter panic on Lizzie's face. Instead, Lizzie posted easily, raising her hand in a wave. "Can't you see me greeting the crowd?" She giggled. "Don't look so surprised, Miranda! I told you I have been visiting with Wind Catcher since you left."

            "I don't believe this!" Miranda watched her coax Goldilocks into a faster stride. "You got Abraham to teach you to ride!" She had to admit that Lizzie was a natural. "You always were a fast learner!"

            Miranda watched Lizzie circle the ring on Goldilocks. "You know you _could join the circus. We could be the beautiful bareback sisters," She yelled to Lizzie._

            This seemed to encourage Lizzie to put on even more speed. "I feel like I'm flying!" Lizzie shouted, her words trailing behind her. Faster she circled. Faster, faster. And then Miranda saw her slipping.

            "Lizzie! Slow down!" But Goldilockses hooves beat the dirt floor of the circus ring at a furious pace. Lizzie's arm flailed out, groping for something to grab on to. Miranda bolted out into the ring.

            It must have been her sudden movement. Goldilocks whipped around toward Miranda in an abrupt and lethal change of direction. Miranda screamed as Lizzie was flung from the horse's back. The inescapable end took shape in her mind before it actually happened. Miranda watched in terror as she sister was flung through the air. Lizzie hit the ground with a dull thud and lay absolutely motionless.

            Miranda's anguished cries filled the tent as she rushed over and flung herself on top of Lizzie.

            "Lizzie?"

There was no response.

            "Lizzie speak to me! Say something! Lizzie! Get up! Wake up!"

Lizzie was like a limp, silent rag doll.

            Lizzie! Please! Stop playing! You can get up now! Elizabeth! Lizzie! Oh, God, please!" Miranda's screams gave way to a chilling, mournful wail. 

            Lizzie did not move. The life was gone from her body.

            "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

A fine rain misted Miranda's face and mingled with her tears. She was sure her tears would never stop; sure they flowed from a bottomless well of grief. She was so wet, so cold. NO summer sun would ever warm her enough again; no joy would ever fill the chilling emptiness she felt.

            Her mother and father looked so old, so frail and bend under their load of sorrow. They stood at the head of the fresh grave as the minister intoned words that gave Miranda such little comfort.

            Across the raw hole in the earth where Lizzie's coffin lay, Gordo stood hollow eyes and drawn. He looked like he hadn't slept since he'd gotten the news. His parents bolstered him, one on either side, as if on his own he might slump to the dirt.

            "Rest in peace, Amen," The minister said.

            "Amen," echoed Miranda.

The minister took several steps back from the grave. Gordo's parents turned and led him away. Was this all, Miranda wondered? Was this the end? She was numb, looking down at the wooden box sunk into the deep, dark rip in the ground.

            Soon this grave too would be covered with pink lady's slippers that pushed up from the damp soil. Abraham had called these flowers "the spirits of people I knew and loved." Now he, too, lay beneath the ground. He had died before Miranda returned- on that same chilling day that Lizzie died, as if all the light and happiness had been extinguished from Miranda's life in one dark moment.

            Miranda stooped down and picked one of the lady's slippers. Pretending for a brief moment that it was Lizzie's spirit, she brought the flower to her lips, feeling the silky petals moist with rain and tears. Then she flung into Lizzie's grave and bid her sister, her best friend in the whole world, the most final of goodbyes….

THE END

**WANT A SEQUEL** JUST ASK…***


	12. Author's Note

*I am trying to update my stories.. if anyone wants a sequel to this please review and let me know ..(I have the story idea) or e-mail me at Sum41bl1nker@aol.com***  THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Second Author's Note

**Please read my other stories, this is the only one I have finished.***


End file.
